Unexpected
by spectralmelon
Summary: (Kuwabara x Kurama/ kuwama) Kuwabara gets tired of hearing about how he looks in his glasses so he hides out in the library. Will he find peace there?


**Unexpected**

**Summary: **Kuwabara gets tired of hearing about how he looks in his glasses so he hides out in the library. Will he find peace there?

also posted on my tumblr

* * *

The instant he slid his glasses on, he expected to hear something from his sister. Yes, the day that the brawn finally transformed into the brain (or at least physically) had come. Isn't that what she had wanted all along for him? Though he wished she'd cut him some slack.

Then came Botan, bubbly as ever, but man, it was hard to swallow what she said. Precious? That's not what he was (ever) going for. Would this make others doubt his manliness? He worked hard for his reputation. And now these damn glasses come crashing in on his life...

And then there was Urameshi. Leave it to the bastard to have an opinion about it. Without fail, an unpleasant one. There was no way Kuwabara had the time to even stand for it. Just as he was about to let him have it, Yusuke had already run off. He stomped away to the steps of the library. At least here no one would bother him.

While walking up two flights of stairs, he cleaned his lenses. Muttering about his stupid glasses, he headed straight into a quiet study room. He dropped the bag to the floor and planted himself onto a chair, sighing. Ah, peace and quiet.

The sound of paper rustling brought his attention to the verdant eyes looking at hi. "Hello, Kuwabara," he smiled, sensing that the taller man was perturbed.

"Oh, Kurama,"-he figured uttering his name in a closed space was fine-"Uh, fancy seeing you here?" He was the last person Kuwabara expected to see at the library. But at least he was pleasant company.

The red-head flips another page and returned his attention to Kuwabara. "Is it strange for me to be here?" he teased.

"You just don't seem like-" he began, but remembered that there were other things to do at a library other than use it as a get-away. For instance, to read. Which was exactly what he was doing. "Uh, nevermind." He exhaled and adjusted his glasses, pushing it up further so that it sat on the bridge of his nose.

"Those are certainly new."

He clenched his fist at the comment. Not again. Damn it, not from Kurama! He expected better.

He took a deep breath. "All right, that's enough." He rose from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. Kurama raised an eyebrow. Even this startled him.

"I get it! I've heard it from my big sis, Botan, and that no-good Uramashi! These stupid frames make me look like a huge dork. I'm a nerd, geek, whatever words you want to throw at me! Unlike you demons, I'm not blessed with 20/20 vision!" Kuwabara finally caught his breath, and loosened the death grip he had on the table. Wow, that felt good to say.

When Kuwabara took a deep breath, Kurama remained seated and spoke, "I noticed that you've been upset ever since you entered the room, Kuwabara. I was not mocking you, and I apologize if it sounded that way. Though, it's a shame that no one has told you how you look in them, so let me to be the first: The bold frames suit you well."

Kuwabara swallowed. Oh. Well. There it was. A compliment. Did Kurama have to word it that way? For some reason, the room felt extremely warm. Was it the lights? Jeez, how many watts were the light bulbs? His face definitely felt the heat. And it didn't help that those forest green eyes were looking right at him.

Kurama rose from his seat and leaned towards Kuwabara. (Were they in the children's study room or something, because the table seemed small) It didn't take much for the other to close the distance. With their proximity, it was hard for Kuwabara to not catch a light floral scent or to not imagine how soft his hair must be...

"Kuwabara." Kurama's breath tickled his neck.

"Y-yeah?" What was this situation? The taller man wanted to back away, but this was Kurama. He could trust him.

The fox demon, sensing that Kuwabara was a bit more at ease, tilted his head and pressed his lips to the human's flushed cheek. The taller human couldn't utter a word out. He didn't know what to make of it.

That wasn't true- he didn't dislike it.

The red-head wrapped both of his arms around his neck and continued, "You look great." Undoubtedly, Kuwabara heard the sincerity behind those words.

In return, Kuwabara placed a hand on Kurama's back while the other reached for the back of his head, finally confirming for himself the softness of his locks. He pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," he beamed, still unable to cool his blush. "And sorry for exploding at you. You were the last person to yell at."

Just as the taller man was about to return to his seat, Kurama tugged on his shirt. "Surely that one kiss wasn't meant for both the thanks and apology."

Kuwabara cleared his throat. Oh boy.

"Of course not," he playfully grinned. "This nerd still has an honor code."

It turned out that having glasses wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters do not belong to me. _


End file.
